


Another Life

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [49]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: The unfamiliar boy around body guards smirked. "You are fierce for a human."Your eyes narrowed at him. He was scrawny but carried an aura of power and dominance. His auburn hair sat nicely on his head with not a hair out of place. His eyes switched from blood red to emerald green repeatedly. He was thirsty."And you are?"A guard went to speak for him, but the boy held his hand out, signaling the guard to keep silent."A vampire, dear simple human. One with more power than you."Your eyes narrowed. "I am a simple human, many vampires rule above me. But not in here. This is my land, my territory. Now, give me your name.""I like your spirit."





	1. Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname

**Another Life**

**For** **middleschooler2017**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **19** **, Hiccup looks like he is** **19** **or** **20** **ish**

****************************

Bitter blood. Pretty blood. Hands covered in blood.

You looked down at your stained hands.

"Clean up this mess," you ordered your vampire servant.

"Yes, madame. Right away."

With a sigh, you used the back alleys to reach a familiar photo shop. You used your key to open the back door and strolled in.

"Madame, you're back," a little girl beamed.

"Yes," you responded, blankly. You had no idea why the vampire child adored you so, but welcomed it since she was of great help.

You walked to the bathroom and scrubbed your hands clean of any trace of blood.

"News report," you ordered the little girl, whom had followed you. She eagerly jumped onto the counter beside you, swinging her legs over the edge but not hitting the cabinets before. Everyone knew how much that annoyed you.

"Daniel Rosen will be here at eighteen of the clock (AN: aka 6pm) for a deal. Human Ronnie Jules will be here at here, too, at eighteen hundred hours, ready for Daniel Rosen. He is also expecting his part of the deal."

"Of course. Is it prepared for him?" I questioned.

"Yes, ma'am. I set up the case, myself," the girl beamed proudly, pointing in the direction of the suitcase filled with drugs.

"Good girl. Continue," you ordered, lifting her off of the counter and onto the floor. She followed you upstairs and to your office as she rambled.

"Prince Hiccup is coming to town. I heard rumors that he is searching the world for his soul mate." Vampires and werewolves, unlike humans, immediately know when they met or are near their soul mate. Werewolves shorten soul mate to just mate, but vampires don't bother with the abbreviation. Also, unlike most tales, they don't fight. Certain clans and packs may, true, but the creatures also fight among their own species, so it's nothing special.

"Very well, if he finds his way here, welcome him with the up most of respect. I don't want to make war with the lad."

The girl nodded. "Of course!"

"Continue, Abby."

"Uh, yes. Tomorrow morning at three of the clock, Hayes Williams is to be at the Claire Banks Hotel across town. Lily and Pam will bring him in for torture and questioning. He will be here, ready to be killed, by eleven of the clock tomorrow morning. At noon, you have a lunch meeting with Human Blake Banes and his vampire, Asher. Your day is up for you to decide after that. But, remember, you promised to take me to the movies!"

"Your hint has been ignored," you teased, in a serious voice.

"Come on, (N/N)! You promised!" whined Abby, who tugged unknowingly harshly on your arm.

"Calm yourself, Abby, before you tear my arm off," you warned.

She immediately pulled her arms behind her back. "Sorry. I forget you're human sometimes."

"Apologize not. It is a sign of weakness. I will have no servant of mine be weak."

"Yes, madame!" cheered Abby, delighted that you held no anger towards her.

"Run along now, Abby. I have work to do. Tell Marcus to book us tickets to your desired film. Have it set for some time between fifteen and seventeen of the clock (between 3 and 5 pm)."

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted Abby, running out of the room faster than you could see. One moment she was there, the next she was gone.

You sighed, somewhat wishing to be one of them. But you were doing fine as a human.

You worked through your pile of work for two hours before walking confidently down the stairs. You kept a straight face, not letting an ounce of weakness show.

You heard Abby suddenly scream and stomp her foot. You walked quickly into the room to find the young girl throwing a tantrum.

"Abigail Gaylord!" you scolded. "Stop your tantrum throwing this instance!" The child pouted, but turned silent. "Liam, get her a bag." The servant standing before an unfamiliar face bowed and walked away. "Hurry!" He went from human speed to vampire speed as he raced passed you.

The unfamiliar boy around body guards smirked. "You are fierce for a human."

Your eyes narrowed at him. He was scrawny but carried an aura of power and dominance. His auburn hair sat nicely on his head with not a hair out of place. His eyes switched from blood red to emerald green repeatedly. He was thirsty.

"And you are?"

A guard went to speak for him, but the boy held his hand out, signaling the guard to keep silent.

"A vampire, dear simple human. One with more power than you."

Your eyes narrowed. "I am a simple human, many vampires rule above me. But not in here. This is my land, my territory. Now, give me your name."

"I like your spirit." He snapped his fingers. "Guards, take her, but  _don't_  harm her! She is now your queen."

Your eyes widened as the meaning of his words came to you. "Prince Hiccup Haddock III."

"Yes?" he smirked, as his guards came closer.

"It was not a question. And neither am I an object for your taking."

"Oh, contraire, dear human girl, for you are. I am king, after all, and you are my soul mate."

"Liam! Marcus! Pam! Lily!" you listed, expecting them to stand in front of you.

"Do not interfere!" the boy's commanding voice overthrew your order.

You glared as they stood as statues, faces bothered with turmoil. "Pathetic vampires," you muttered, pulling out a gun that would kill them.

You aimed it at the boy, your apparent soul mate, and threatened to kill him.

"You wouldn't dare," he challenged, with a faltering smirk.

"We have not touched. Besides, humans feel less of a bond than vampires. You cannot hurt me, but I can kill you," you taunted.

His eyes narrowed. "I am invincible. You cannot kill me even if it was in your desire to. But, remember," he paused, then suddenly appeared in front of you and whispered, "I can do whatever I want to you."

In a blink of an eye, he had the gun out of your hold and you in his arms. Bridal style.

"Put me down!" you yelled fearfully, kicking and swinging your arms around. "Stop! Don't hit me!" you screamed like bloody murder, memories resurfacing as your mask was buried. Anxiety and panic overruled your calm demeanor, surprising even your first servant.

Your pleas were ignored as you felt a sharp pinch on your neck. You winced.

"Don't hurt me," you weakly begged, as your body went limp.

"Shh, sleep, my love. No one will harm you," you heard a sweet voice say before darkness surrounded you.

*********

You awoke in a soft bed with warm blankets surrounding your feet. You must have kicked them off; it was very warm in the room.

You looked around, noting the black and blood red color themes. It suited with you nicely, for you already knew vampires preferred that color theme and saw it all over your office.

"You've finally awoken, my sweet," a soft voice called softly.

You quickly faced the familiar stranger, remembering the previous day's event at the bare sight of him. You gasped and quickly memorized the room.

"Shh, relax, my love," he smiled, cupping your cheek with his hand to stop your head from racing to and fro while studying the room.

You cleared your throat, letting your mask take over. "Release me at once!"

Prince Hiccup smirked. "No can do, my love. You're all mine now. And let your mask drop, you'll not be needing it any longer."

"You think I am so gullible as to trust a stranger- a kidnapper. If you think it so, you are wrong!" you retorted.

He let out a short chuckle. "Why don't you talk like a modern child? I have heard from your servants much about you. Oh, I also have set them free."

You jerked upright. "You cannot do that! It is only I-"

"I outrank you. I can do as I please," he stated, darkly. With a voice full of such power, you could not help but cower before it.

You almost apologized. Almost.

"I now repeat: let your mask drop. I wish to see the real beauty before me."

You abruptly stood. "I am no such beauty. Listen kindly to my words, for they are as true as you: I will not remain here- wherever here may be- and I will carry on with my life as a human should-"

"You are not to be human for much longer," he retorted, smirking while staring at your neck.

"I will not become such a monster!"

"Monster? I'm a monster? From stories I've heard about you, my love, if I am a monster than so is a mouse."

"As if!"

"You have killed more people than I, the vampire king, has. And I have lived for a thousand years."

"And I only nineteen! I will not live trapped here forever!"

"You will not be trapped. By my side, yes, but not trapped. You will learn to love me soon, worry not."

You scoffed, but said nothing. You stared at the heavy looking door, wondering if you could possibly make a run for it, when Prince Hiccup was busy, of course.

"Think not about running. If you try, you will be punished. If you manage escape, I will quickly find and punish you."

You let out a sharp laugh, rolling your eyes. "Like you could hurt me!"

"I said nothing about it being me who punished you."

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Like you would let anyone harm your soul mate."

"You know nothing about me, my sweet," he stated calmly.

"How do I not anger you? I am rolling my eyes, causing suspicion, and taking nonsense! How do I not anger you?" you couldn't help but ask, curious.

He gently rose and spoke softly, "How could you ever? I know you are fearful. You deserve nothing but the best. And this is the best for you and your safety."

You couldn't help but let your emotions swing with the new mood of the conversation. You silently turned and strode gracefully but shyly to the large window.

"And what of my happiness?" you whispered.

Suddenly, he was behind you, pulling you into him by wrapping his arms around your waist. You let him be, letting his trust to allow an opening of escape.

"I will make you happy, my love. I will find a way to keep you both safe and happy."

"I doubt it so."

"How?"

"I love danger and adventure. There is no safety in either."

You broke free of his gentle hold, knowing full well he allowed it, and walked away. You walked back towards the bed, but found difficulty in climbing the tall, smooth sheets that slipped out of your grasp. After seven failed attempts, an arm around your waist lifted you onto the bed effortlessly.

Hiccup chuckled as he sat next to your pouting face. "You're adorable, my love."

"I'm really not. And I could've climbed up here myself."

He chuckled once more. "Sure, like the first seven times you tried."

" _If at first you don't succeed-_ " you started.

"Sky diving is not for you," Prince Hiccup cut in.

You couldn't help but burst out laughing and agreed, "True. Very true, indeed."

Suddenly, a hand tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear. You blushed as Prince Hiccup said, "You have a beautiful laugh."

Suddenly, all humor melted.

"Don't say that."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "But it's true."

"No, it's not, so don't say such lies." He looked like he was about to say something, but you jumped up with a clap. "Alright, topic change! Let's see if the prince is ticklish!"

Before he could say anything, you tackled him to the bed, attempting to tickle his sides. Key word: attempting.

He wasn't ticklish.

But he soon learned you were.

********

Life wasn't so bad.

You got almost whatever you wanted by just asking, you even got to see Abby, who was adopted by two vampire nobles who lived nearby. You got to wander the grounds (with an army of body guards and the Prince), and you didn't have to lift a finger, even for eating, since Prince Hiccup insisted on feeding you, himself. At first, you found it awkward. Over time, you still found it slightly awkward, but were also getting used to it.

Sadly, now that his trust was gained and attention not always on you, it was time to escape.

With that thought in mind, bag in hand, you snuck through the halls, out a back door, and slipped through the iron bar gates with ease.

You felt as if you left a piece of you behind, but freedom was worth it.

Or was it?

"Maybe, just maybe, love was meant for another life; another day."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. This Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year after the first one ended

**This Life**

**Part Two Of Another Life**

**For** **BlOoDy_RaVeN_14**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He just wouldn't give up! Every other day you had to move out of the country. Despite having tons of money, you didn't want to be constantly on the move. You wanted to settle down. Live a few years peacefully before returning. You knew you'd return to him, but you'd like time to wrap your head around everything.

But no! The stubborn bratty vampire prince couldn't take "give me time" for an answer. Neither could he take "I promise I'll return, just give me time to breathe and think." Honestly, you swore the notes you left just made him more determined. That was why you stopped leaving them three months after your escape.

You shouldn't be trying to escape your soul mate, but neither should you be held captive by said soul mate (cough cough).

You tried to slow your breathing. They had only been this close to catching you twice before. Both times you barely managed to disappear in time. This time you feared you would not be so lucky.

You could usually blend in with a crowd. You could easily maneuver through the crowd and be long gone before they even dared to embed themselves with the crowd to find you. But this time you chose a secluded part of the city to stay in. And it was night, making it difficult to see every detail. The vampires had the upper hand.

You ran to the roof, hoping to be able to jump across to the next building and escape that way, but, as hinted, tonight you had no such luck.

The guards were close behind you. You slammed the door, no longer caring if they heard the door, for they could hear your every heartbeat. You dashed to the edge to see the one face you both feared and loved.

"Hiccup," you whispered, breathless. You gasped for air, staring at your soul mate, who was surrounded by a dozen guards on the exact roof you planned to escape to.

"(Y/ N)."

The guards chasing you swung the door open, you whirled around and took a step back.

"Don't! Stop!" a frightened voice pleaded. You'd recognized the voice and turn to make sure Hiccup was okay. He was fine, other than the fearful look casted upon his features. You took a step back during your turn and slipped.

"Ah!" You were caught by a guard within milliseconds. You frowned, knowing they were running at human pace to lead you into this exact trap. "No!" You fought back, ignoring the fact that you were still on the edge. "No! I don't want to go back! No!"

Suddenly, Hiccup stood before you as two guards took firm hold of your shoulders and arms. Hiccup leaned forward, a frown on his face. "Sorry, my love, but I'm afraid you have no choice but to return home. Come," he turned in a graceful and powerful manner. "We head for the castle immediately."

You struggled the whole way downstairs and to the car. "No! Hiccup, let me go! Make them release me! Hiccup!"

"Silence her. I can't stand her voice," he spat, not turning to look at you. His words mixed with his venom hurt. You let out a defeated sigh and shut up. Realizing you gave up, the guards didn't bother to "silence" you.

The trip back the castle involved an hour long car trip and a thirteen or so hour flight. You were woken up to board the plane but went out like a light before take off. You rarely had any sleep since you ran away. After sleeping in your soul mate's arms, sleeping away from him seemed near impossible.

They found you mumbling, "Hiccup. Hiccup," in your sleep, restless.

"Move," he ordered the guard. The guard switch seats with the Prince without hesitation or complaint. Hiccup took his seat beside you and lifted the armrest, leaning you against him. Your whining and restlessness seized instantly, and he was greeted with your small smile. "You look like you haven't slept for months, my dear," he observed. You snuggled deeper into him. "Sleep now, my love. We'll be home soon." He kissed your forehead, smiling softly at your peaceful figure.

*************

You woke up at the feeling of someone leaving. The action of it trying to leave made you feel empty, cold, and alone. Before putting thought into your actions, you let out a cry. The person immediately returned, and you nuzzled into its side. It hushed you, running fingers calmly through your hair.

"Shh, you're safe now, my love. You're home. Everything's going to be alright."

You awoke sometime later, yawning and rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

Hiccup chuckled. "Good morning, mi'lady. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly. I could not imagine a better sleep if I tried," you admitted absent mindedly, letting out another yawn.

Fingers glided across your cheek. "Beautiful. I missed watching you wake up."

"Stalker," you laughed, plopping over him in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"I guess I am. You certainly have changed. Are you not mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you? I love you," you asked, confused but sleepily.

He froze before shaking his head. "You're tired. Get some more rest, my love."

"I can't. I- oh!" You sat up, your memories catching up to you. "I remember."

"Remember? Did you temporarily forget something?"

"Kinda. Took a while for the sleep to go away and my brain to wake up. But no, I'm not mad. Upset: yes, but not mad. And I do love you, that was no lie."

"'Kinda'? You sure have changed."

"As have you. Am I not in trouble for escaping?" you asked, cautiously.

"Yes, in a way. I understand that you needed time to think, but you can do that here. As for your punishment: you're not allowed to leave this room until I allow it," he informed.

"What?" you screeched.

"The chain around your ankle can only go as far as your part of the closet. If you try to leave the room, you won't make it more than a few feet, and guards are stationed outside. You'll not be escaping me this time, my dear. I won't allow it."

You threw off the blanket and looked down. Sure enough, there was a chain around your ankle.

You snapped your head up to glare at him. "I won't be kept prisoner here, Prince."

He glared, "Don't call me that."

"Don't tell me what to do and where I can and can't go!" You added, "Prince Hiccup," to anger him.

He stood abruptly. "I am the vampire prince. I can do whatever I want. I won't have a worthless human tell me what to do."

He took a step forward, making you flinch. You curled into a ball instinctively as tears met your eyes.

He called you a worthless human.

_"Stupid!"_

_"_ _Sl_ _*t!"_

_"Good for nothing but being used!"_

_"Worthless!"_

Everything those awful men did resurfaced. Your past was something you refused to think about, but Hiccup's cruel words brought everything back.

"D- d- don't hit m- m- me, p- please!" you begged, far out of character, shaking horribly.

"(Y/ N)," whispered Hiccup.

A hand gently touched your shoulder, but you flinched away yelling, "Don't hit me!"

The prince had no idea what to do, so he did what came naturally. He scooped you up in his arms, ignoring your protests, and planted a gentle kiss upon your lips. You melted into the kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds.

He pulled back and saw the corners of your lips twitch up into the smile he knew loved. "There's my princess," he smirked. He laid you back into the bed and scooted beside you. You were in no mood to fight back, so you let yourself melt into his side. "It seems as if I have more to learn about you. There is no mention of abuse in your file. Did someone hurt you during your travels?" he growled the question, angered at the mere thought.

"No one hurt me while I was away," you cleared.

He could tell that you weren't lying. "Then who did?"

"That is a story for another life."

"I like this life."

"As do I, but I'd rather not end this life so soon. Another day; another life."

"But you'll still be by my side," he declared, but said it as a question.

You smiled and pulled him closer. "Always."

He relaxed, the promise clearing any doubt from the moment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
